South Park Hallelujah Wendy & Stan
by Together We're Invincible
Summary: I love this song so it sort of reminded me of Stan & Wendy so I made it. Although this is rated T, there is a sex scene but there isn't any description which may offend If you feel it should be an M just drop a Review .


HALLELUJAH

HALLELUJAH

_I decided to write based on Wendy's and Stan's relationship, when Stan realises he has to end it, everything changed. I have given this a rating of T because I don't think it should have a M rating, so I gave it a T but there is a sex scene but there's no description of it to the extend it requires an M rating._

KEY:

_Authors Notes_

**Song Lyrics**

Story

**Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?**

Stan and Wendy are in deep embrace, lying on a bed, kissing. There love is strong. As they continue to kiss…

**  
Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

The two are just lying in each others arms, not kissing, not having sex, just the fact they are together makes them happy. Stan whispers something

**  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

A seven-year-old Stan is bouncing a ball hard on the ground. He runs towards a hoop then jumps as high as he can throwing the ball into the hoop. He lands softly, proud of his achievement. Suddenly, he sees three girls, Bebe, Red, and in the centre, Wendy. He just stares at her, not moving, just watching.

**  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

Wendy drops a rose, its valentine's day. Stan just broke up with her. She if furious, screaming at him, beating against his chest with her fists. She begins to break down in tears, falling to the ground, she cry's harder. Stan kneels down as she begins to embrace him, crying her heart out. She tearfully whispers something.

**  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya 

Three years since the day Stan broke up with Wendy. He stood in a graveyard, just watching this grave. In his hands, a single rose. He lays it down in front of the grave. As a tear rolls down his cheeks.

**  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah **

Back at the scene of Stan breaking up with Wendy. She pushes him away, the tears flooding from her eyes. Stan stands up and watches her go, the pain his eyes is unbelievable. Wendy walks briskly out, her hand attempting to wipe the tears in her eyes. Its not working. She breaks into a slow jog, sobbing louder. Stan whispers something…

**  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you?

Stan and Wendy are 18. Prom has just finished. Stan sat on a freshly made, hotel bed. Wendy standing before him. Stan his still wearing his suit, whilst Wendy is wearing a black dress, diagonally cut at the bottom. She leans over him, welcoming Stan's scent. The fall onto the bed, the two making out. Stan runs his hands up her leg, towards her underwear. Whilst Wendy unclips one of he straps on her dress.

**  
And remember when I moved in you?  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

The two move rhythmically on the bed. Wendy lets out a moan as they hold onto each other tightly. The movement continues as the two make love on the bed. Wendy looks up, then breaths a word…

**  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd OUT DREW YA

Back at the scene of Stan breaking up with Wendy. Wendy steps onto the road, shaking and crying uncontrollably. She takes a step onto the road. Stan's eyes widen as he screams out, and runs towards her. Two headlights fill the road, Wendy can't move, she stairs straight into them as the car moves closer and closer.

**  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Stan kneels by the grave, looking down at it. He brings to fingers to his mouth, kisses them, then presses them against the gravestone. Stan stands up, and begins to walk away, before whispering something…

**  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah


End file.
